Dream Brothers
by Shamera
Summary: A crossover between Ranma 12, Tenchi Muyo, Stargate SG1, and Animorphs.


Notes before the story: Okay, Ranma 1/2 takes place after the series ended... after the battle with Saffron and the wedding... ya know. As for Stargate, it takes place about first or second season- I haven't decided. To tell the truth, it's mostly cause I'm not too excited about Daniel's haircut in third season. ;) Besides, I still need him as an innocent young anthropologist who ignores all orders. Warning to Tenchi Muyo fans- I have never seen the series before! I base all character developments and strange happenings on fan work. There's so many fanfiction on Tenchi Muyo's first episode that I know it by heart. As for Animorphs fans... I have the collection, yes. But I stopped reading after about 34. I don't know what happened, and I don't plan to. Everything was starting to get too serious for my taste. So I'm probably basing this story pretty early in the series. 

Dream Brothers  
by: Shamera 

Ranma was having a... depressing day. Not bad. Things that happened that day happened everyday in Nermia, and as usual, Ranma was always helpless to stop the events. It seemed that everyone in the gang was in town that day, including Ryouga. As usual, they had all ganged up on Ranma for whatever wrong doing that he did. As usual, he had no idea why everyone just hated him as they did. 

So tonight, instead of trying to loose himself in sleep in his room, Ranma had settled himself on the roof, watching the stars. He didn't care if he had school the next day. He didn't care that Akane would be angry at him if she knew that he was outside in the cold night. Ranma felt that he had to get some escape from the hectic life, no matter how small that escape seemed to be. 

It was on days like these that he felt trapped, unable to grab any control in his life. With all the power in his hands, all the adventures and fighting that most people could only dream of, all Ranma truly wanted was some peace. That, or someone who would stop and listen to his side of the story for once, not 'assume' and then plummet him to the ends of the Earth like a certain tomboy that he knew. 

After the failed wedding, things had started the calm down for a few weeks... until everything started stirring up again when some new monster that Happosai summoned came to town. Now it was back to normal in Nermia, Ranma thought bitterly. 

He didn't even wanted to fully think of what happened that day. His mind just skimmed over the events- Akane cooked, he stuck his foot in his mouth, Akane got angry, Ryouga got angry cause Akane was angry, he chased Ranma around, Uykou and Shampoo joined in, Kuno challenged him on the run, then the idiotic Kuno siblings started chasing him too. Mousse came after Shampoo, Ranma got splashed with cold water, and Happosai appeared out of nowhere. Then he had to crash into Tsubasa, who was disguised as a man-hole sign this time, and got Tsubasa screaming at him too. 

After he got home, he was force fed Akane's cooking (he still had stomach cramps) and then visited by Cologne. Then it started raining... Ranma got wet pushing Ryouga out of the way, and the cat Shampoo starting clinging to Ranma, bringing out his ailuophobia. After running around screaming all afternoon, Nabiki offered to help- for a price. 

As the day calmed down, he was given no mercy by Akane as she dragged him to train with her, the light sparring ending as it aways did- Akane malleting Ranma cause he wouldn't hit her. Now.... now Ranma just wanted some peace. He wanted to tell someone about himself, someone who would consider him as a friend and not try to either kill him or marry him. 

Gazing at the stars, Ranma slowly fell asleep with that wish to make his heart lighter. 

*** 

Daniel gave a sigh as he dropped onto his bed. Another day, another way to prove that he was absolutely no use to SG-1. He was nothing but a liability to them. Once again, the team had to be the one to save him cause he too stupid to notice a large gap in the ground. He felt his face heat up against his pillow as thought about the day's events. 

It was a mission to PCJ654. Nothing but some exploring. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited, with nothing but ruins and some interesting plants that Carter might have a field day with. The only weapons they brought with them were ones that might scre animals away if needed. The team had spilt up, for both Daniel and Sam's delight. Jack had accompanied Daniel to the ruins, tolerating all the information and excitement that made his mouth go faster than his brain. Of course, as Jack was, the good Colonel didn't hear a word of what Daniel had said. 

Daniel really hadn't meant to wonder off this time, honest. It was just after a few hours of translating and information processing, Daniel finally noticed that Jack wasn't there with him. He didn't even notice where he was, because all he could see was corriders of inscripted cunieforms. 

The ruins didn't *look* like they had booby traps. If it had been Jack, Daniel was sure that nothing would have happened cause O'Neill would have analyzed every step he took as if there were an enemy laying another step away. Not with Daniel, though. Never with Daniel. He had just bounded down the halls, opening calling out his friend's name, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time. He never once even glanced at the ground, considering it to be safe since he had already covered some space. 

So Daniel had walked right into the trap. Litterally. All he remembered was taking a step and then feeling nothing but air go past him for a second. Luckily, the sound of his fall was the thing that alerted Jack to where he was. 

Daniel didn't remember much of what happened, cause he had just *hurt*. Unlike other people, Daniel was very tolerant to pain. But broken leg and dislocated shoulder tend to hurt just a bit. He remembered Jack called for the other half of the team, and then Teal'c coming down after him and pulling him out. Sam tended to his injuries (it wasn't as if Sam wasn't good at first aid. On the contrary, she was very gentle when it came to things like that. But it still HURT feeling bones snap into place again) and Jack and Teal'c both carried him back to the Stargate. 

It was times like that when he felt that he was utterly useless. Although his teammates tell him otherwise, Daniel suspected that they were saying it for his sake. They were his best friends- that itself tended to color what they said. Maybe he was a bit of a use when it came to greating new races- but as soon as the fights started, Daniel could see the other subconciously surround him. SG-1 was a unit that worked best because of how they intinctivly stuck together. But sometimes, Daniel really got frustrated with the fact that he couldn't help at all. They all said that he was a big part of the team. But what was he good for? He could read rocks. Oh, hurray. 

It was after he was checked out by Dr. Fraiser with a repimmed to REST, Jack had approched him about the team gathering at his house. Embarressed and ashamed, Daniel had declined the offer. Now he wondering if he should have accepted. 

Groaning at might have beens, Daniel pulled the covers over his head, not bothering to change out of his clothes. It was just a bad day that he wanted to get rid of. 

*** 

Tenchi covered his ears, trying to cut out the sounds of fighting downstairs. Why him? All he had wanted was something to happen in his life- not this! Everyone had their own dreams about more exciting lives, right? He was no exception. But he was still just a normal kid, without a girlfriend or even that many friends itself since he lived in a temple. 

He was really starting to regret the day when he had unsealed Ryouko, if he hadn't already. He had only been looking for something to do, and was curious about the legend of Yosho and the demon he had fought. It was only normal for Tenchi to wonder into that cave one day for a challenge, right? What he hadn't counted on was there to actually be someone trapped in there. Not a demon... not really. 

He winced at the memory. He had been scared to death by that mummy that appeared to him. Later, he found out that she was actually a lot prettier, named Ryouko, and was a space pirate with a cabbit who would grow up to be a spaceship, and that her mother was the genius of te universe, Washu. 

Luckily, nothing that happened that day concerned Tenchi much. But the poor girl that he had befriended was scared to death by the people that lived with him. She had seemed very nice- and all he wanted was a normal friend now. He met her while he was out walking, with her sensing that he might need to sit down with someone who wouldn't bother him that much. Pretty soon, they had gotten to know each other, and Tenchi's grandfather started calling again. 

She, Sakaru, had insisted that she wanted to know who lived with him when he said that he was living with friends. He had tried to steer her off course, but she was just too resiliant and... happy. So Tenchi took her back to introduce his new friend to the houseguests. As he predicted, the houseguests didn't take that information so well. 

Sasami was nice enough to offer Sakaru the cookies that she had baked that morning, but Ayeka and Ryouko immediantly disliked her. After what those two girls said, what Washu *tried* to do, Tenchi was sure that she would never want to be near him again. It was plain luck that the space police hadn't been there to put Sakaru into a suger coma. Surprisingly enough, Ryo-oh-ki took to Sakaru quickly and had been sitting in her lap the entire visit. 

Stuffing a pillow on top of his head, Tenchi wondered why the alien princesses and other suiters had to come at his age. It was ironic how Ryouko got out at nearly the same time that Princess Ayeka and Sasami came. Which was the same time that Tenchi's grandfather figures he ought to tell his grandson that he's actually the crown Prince of the largest Empire in the Universe, the Juiran Empire. 

Now it seems like all Tenchi wanted was some friends who he could tell about his life. People who would understand. 

He winced as the sound of the table being thrown came through. It was going to be a long night. 

*** 

Tobias eyed the family of rabbits wearily from his branch. Night was coming and he hated the fact that he had to be trapped on the branch while everyone else were resting in their warm beds at home. He knew that Rachel would allow him to spend the night in her room, but he really didn't want to bother her. 

He could already see a few stars in the sky... dispite the brightness of the setting sun. Pretty soon he was going to have to huddle a bit closer in the tree- owls were coming out. As far as Tobias was concerned- red tailed hawks didn't like owls. 

He didn't know what it was that was bothering him that day. But somehow, Tobias wasn't in the mood to talk to Rachel. He didn't want her sympathy- even if it was in good matters. She would probably sit and listen to him, then try and find a way to help. He didn't want help. He just wanted to deal. As obnoxious as it seemed, all Tobias wanted was someone who would be able to share his experiances and actually live to tell about them- or discuss them with a boy who was finding himself lost everywhere he turned. 

It wasn't as if the Animorphs had another life threatening experiance that day- it was just the opposite. When they were all fighting, Tobias felt that he could do something to help. But when everything was actually peaceful for once, he was starting to find himself guilty of hoping something would happen. The others needed rest and time to be with their families, but Tobias had no family. The only family that he had was the gang- Rachel, Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Ax. 

Times were getting boring. Sure, it was great not be have to rush to finish your homework or wake up at certains times (although he still woke up really early... hey, hunting in the morning is great) but flying around the same town seemed unadventurous now. He knew the surrounding forest by heart, and had proven so in due times. It was useful information when it came to enemies unknowladgeful of the area. 

Still... he longed for an ordinary family. He wanted to go to school with Rachel, be able to go on dates, spend hours pouring over his homework and studying for future tests. He wanted someone to take care of him, and be worried about him when he went out with friends. 

All these things he had given up for long times ago. He didn't know much about his father, having only known that he was an war prince alien who fought the parasatic race who threatened to take over the universe. He didn't remember anything about his mother, although he had been told a bit about her- his aunt and uncle saying that she was crazy. He had been passed from his aunt and uncle in his childhood, never having time to make friends. 

Now that he was gone, all it took was a note saying that he was at his aunt/uncle's house and no one was worried about him. No one even noticed that he was gone. Except maybe Visser Three, who had known that he was the son of the great Prince Elfanger that he had murdered. As the Visser had made a comment about Tobias never being to live up to what his father wanted him to live up to, Tobias knew that he could prove that Yeerk wrong. 

Still, he felt completely useless when not in battle, feeling that he was sitting aside and letting the invasion on Earth slowly begin. 

Tobias sighed mentally, watching as the mother rabbit herded her children into the rabbit hole, safe from predators of the wild like him. It wasn't as if he was thinking of eating them. No. He was a family like them. Just.... a family who would care. 

*** 

Ranma blinked as he took in his surroundings, wondering what was happening. The area around him was misty, but he could dimmly see three other people with him, and a few trees around. Great. Where was he now? 

**Do not worry. Your physical body is where you left it.** 

"What the hell?!" He stummered. Looking around, he knew the the other people there heard it too. They looked just as confused as he was. The mist was clearing- he could see soft green grass and a lake nearby, the scenery peaceful and sincere, looking oddly like a different world. 

"Could you tell us where here is, then?" Ranma looked at the man who spoke the words, taking in his undefended stance. Not a warrior. The man was tall, but that was all the advantage that he had. Other than that, the man's body was relaxed, as if feeling that he was safe. 

**There is no here.** 

"Oh-kay." The man tried again. "Could you be more detailed?" 

**You are all dreaming.** 

The boys all looked at each other, startled. But none of them seemed too surprised. Where they came from, things like that wasn't too unusual. 

"Who are you?" A boy with school uniform and a long ponytail asked. Ranma could see that boy was tense, ready for whatever battle came up. Someone that Ranma could identify with! 

**I am the wishmaster. All of you here have been granted the wish you desired most.** 

"The wish that we desired the most." The man who spoke first looked doubted. "I had a wish I desired?" He murmured to himself. 

**Yes. All of you desired to find someone who would understand your sufferings.** 

Ranma looked at the other three. Them? Which one of them would actually be able to understand what he had been through? 

**You have been chosen to be family. To be able to reach out to each other through your dreams, and find the friend you so desired. You have a connection that can never be separated, never broken. You have been given the ultimate gift of crossing dimensions when you so wish. Few are given this gift.** 

"Excuse me? Wishmaster?" Ranma spoke up. "Sorry. I didn't think we were asked if we wanted this gift in the first place." 

**You can temperary break the bond if you so choose. But in every sense, you have become brothers. Nothing can be hidden between you. I will leave you to introductions.** 

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute-!" The mist was now completely gone. "You can't just leave us here!" Ranma shouted. He glanced at the others, finally taking in their full appearance. The oldest there looked about 24, with glasses and blond hair that spilled over his eyes. He could tell that the man never had martial arts training in his life. The second oldest was probably a year younger than him- the guy with the ponytail. He looked like he had some training. Third one there hadn't spoken a work, and was merely looking at his hands like he had never seen them before. 

"Well," He said, loud enough for the three to hear. "I guess we're stuck here. I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts." 

"Ehh... Tenchi Misyki." 

"Daniel Jackson." 

"T...Tobias." 

Ranma, Tenchi and Daniel looked over at Tobias. "Just Tobias? No last name?" Tenchi asked. 

The boy, (who looked very much like a younger version of Daniel, which was startling) looked up at them, blue eyes piercing and predator-like. He had no expression on his face, although his eyes spoke volumes. "...No." 

Ranma sighed as he pointed looked over to a shady spot nearby an old tree. "I guess we're stuck here until we wake up." He gave a false smile. 

*** 

"Are you kidding?" Ranma sputtered. "Same thing happened with me and Shampoo! And waaay more than once, that's for sure. You'd think that having a girl pop out on you during a bath would actually be as great as everyone in school says. But they scare me to death!" 

Daniel and Tobias laughed while Tenchi turned red. 

"Think we all have a problom with the fairer sex?" Ranma asked, still grinning. "How about you, Daniel?" 

Daniel paused, turned pink all of a sudden. 

"Yeah, Daniel, tell us about your female problems." Tobias managed. 

"Heh. I'm a married man. I don't get the attention you you get." His expression turned sober. "Still, I guess I'll be telling my *dreams* about my life, so it can't be classified." He took a breath, and slowly told them all about his wife Sha're, who had been kidnapped by Apophis and was being held as a host for the Goa'uld Queen Amonet. 

"Goa'uld?" Tobias asked after Daniel was done with his tale. "They remind me of the Yeerks." 

"And what are Yeerks?" Daniel asked, drawing his knees up to his chest. They were all seated by the river, under a group of trees that had provided the perfect shade. 

The flash of hate in Tobias's eyes was unexpected. "They're a parasatic race who's trying to conquer Earth. They killed my father, and would kill me too if they knew who I was." 

Tenchi shook his head in sympathy. "So, you're a human orphan who's living as a red-tailed hawk and with a group of kids who fight a parasatic empire who takes other different races and is trying to take over the human race?" 

"Hey, you're not that bad yourself. A seventeen year old who lives with girls who are all either interested in you or already engaged to you? And being the heir to the greatest empire in the unvierse who lives for hundreds of years and have unbeatable powers?" Tobias raised an eyebrow. "You calling me skeptic?" 

"So we all have problems." Tenchi admitted with a shrug. "Ranma's a sex-changing martial artists with a ton of girls after him," Ranma rolled his eyes. "And attacks strong enough to bring down a mountain. He has an Amazon Princess who thinks he's her husband, a girl who mallets him whenever he does something wrong, a cook who can use kitchen utencils as weapons, and a gymnastic who likes creating different poisons." Tenchi looked over at Ranma to see if he got it right. 

Ranma grinned. "Don't be dissing Ukyou's martial art school. Her flour bomb attack is very useful. And I don't know anyone who can get out of her Soba noodles attack." 

"And Daniel," Tenchi referred to their last member. "Is an orphan who grew up with three Ph.D's and knows 23 three different languages, explores the galaxy at large and has made dozens of contacts with alien races already. He fights a race called Goa'ulds and is part of a team that's the first line of defense for Earth." 

"Hey," Daniel defended. "It's not that bad." 

"AND," Tenchi strained. "He's not actually as young as he looks." A hint of a smile appeared. 

"32's not that old." Tobias defended. He looked over at Daniel. "But still, Daniel, you look like you're 23." 

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know." Didn't care, more like it. 

"I suppose we'll have to wake up soon." Ranma said aloud, voicing the same thing that everyone else was wondering. They had each found a friend with each other. So were they going to see each other again? "You think what the Wishmaster said was true? That would would be bonded like brothers?" 

"God, I certainly hope so." Tenchi said, shaking his head. "I could stay here forever! It's certainly better than the havoc I have to deal with everyday." 

"Well," Daniel said quietly, thinking. "If this is all nothing more than a dream, I'll certianly never forget it. If it's more than a dream, and what the Wishmaster said was true, then we might be able to meet in all our dreams, or even visit each other from time to time. We have the ability to cross dimensions now, right?" 

"Only if this isn't just a dream." Tobias said. He looked around at the other guys there. "I'm not saying that I don't like you, but I'm not going to be the one crying over spilt milk- or in this case, a dream that didn't come true." He fiddled with his fingers a bit. "Although it's a big shame to leave here." 

**Then you accept the gift?** 

Daniel yelped as the voice came up unexpected. The mist was starting to cover the land again. 

"Heck, yeah!" Ranma called out. He looked to the others for confirmation. 

"Absolutely." Tobias said. "This place is a great getaway." He smile ever so slightly, the first facal expression he made all night. "And this talking is really helping." 

"Hey, why not? This place isn't so bad." Tenchi shrugged. "Better than home." 

They all looked at Daniel, who was considering. 

"I guess I have found someone to talk to today... even if it's only in dreams." He smiled. "Sure. It beats trying to talk to someone about this, and leaving a blank space because of all things classified." 

**It is done.** 

*** 

Ranma woke to the sensation of being thrown in the air. So Pop was trying to outsmart him, eh? He twisted slightly in midair and came to a landing inches from the koi pond. Heh. Not going to fall for that one this time. 

He felt strangely refreshed, and looked up to shout at his dad when he saw Akane's face looking down on him. She looked worried, and slightly annoyed. Then Ranma remembered. Sleeping on the roof, dreaming of his brothers, and wakng up when they all promised to accept their gift of being linked. 

"Hey, whatcha do that for, tomboy?" He shouted up at her, his tone lighter than it usually was for her throwing him down in the morning. 

"You got me all worried, you jerk!" She yelled back, her mallet in hand. "Not telling anyone you were sleeping up here... you could have gotten sick!" 

Ranma carefully hid a smile as he began his usual string of insults. The morning was just perfect. 

*** 

One week later... 

"Hey, Daniel!" 

Daniel looked up from his translations to find his best friend Jack frowning. "Huh?" 

"Took you long enough. Next time I'm going to haveto dig you out of you reverie." Jack joked. "Hey, the team's staying over at my house tonight. You coming? Big night of hockey, beer, and take-outs!" 

Daniel groaned. He didn't understand hockey, couldn't drink, and found homecooking better than take-outs. All those were bad strikes against his matter-of-fact lists. But still... it was better than staying home alone that night. He was still suffering the broken leg,but somehow SG-1 had persuaded the General to allow Daniel to go back to explore the ruins on PCJ654. This time, they were hovering over him the entire time, making sure that he stayed off the leg. 

"Oh, c'mon, Danny, it's not that bad. Besides, you get to spend the night with the three most charming people in the world!" Jack grinned. 

Daniel had to restain himself from banging his head on the table. It would smudge the ink for his translations. But still, he had to protest just a little longer for the sake of his reputation. He knew that Jack would still drag him to the get-together, and they would all laugh or talk over whatever seemed bothering them. Then, when they all fell asleep, Daniel would talk to his brothers about everything that happened in the day. 

To think about it, it wasn't that bad. Not bad at all... 


End file.
